The wolf that's bred for war
by zimnog
Summary: Sometimes you don't view yourself as a villian, you view yourself as trying to help certain poeple. I felt like I was helping the faunus.
1. A true interrogation

Before anyone complains the following paragraphs are snapshots of my oc's life to give you an idea of his background.

3rd person

The boy was small, just born the doctors were trying to get it to live. The mother died giving birth to it, and yet it's heartbeat was weakening. It was a small wolf faunus, his little breaths causing his ears to quiver. The doctors were deciding whether to go to extreme measures to save the boy, they decided to do it. The only way for the boy to live was to infuse him with dust, they decided to use fire dust. Halfway through the process he flat lined, but the doctors didn't stop, they continued on. At the end of the process his heart rate came back at a steady pace, they looked at the child, they didn't expect the side effects of the process. The boy now had the head of a wolf and fur all over his body, he had a tail and his feet were now paws.

4 years later

Ragnik's pov

Today is my birthday, I'm glad everyone in the orphanage accepts me for who I am, the owner of the orphanage told me I was really smart for my age.

6 years later

Ragnik's pov

I walked across the street to the weapon shop, today I was going to get weapon blueprints. I walked in the front door and up to the desk. The man there smiled at me and said " what can I help you with Ragnik".

"I would like a weapon, I've decided I want to try to get into a combat school" I replied.

"come in the back with me, I want to know if you would like to have a preexisting weapon blueprint." He turned around and walked through a door that said 'storage' on it. I hopped over the desk and followed him through. Inside was rows and rows of shelves with boxes of blueprints on each shelf. He walked down one of the rows and I heard him ruffling through boxes. I looked around and saw a box tucked in the corner, I walked over and picked it up. It was labeled 'ultimate weapon designs'. I opened it and took out one of the blueprints. On it was the design for a tower shield and long sword that turned into a sniper rifle that also doubled as a grapple gun.

"hey, how much does this cost" I stood up and walked over to where the guy was and showed him.

"300 bucks, that weapon can only be wielded by people with strong auras and is difficult to use" he said.

"I'll take it" I replied. We walked back out and I gave him a wad of cash, I walked over to the door and pushed it open.

4 years later

3rd person

He was walking down the street, wolf man they liked to call him, he was walking by the alleyway when he heard voices. He stopped, he grabbed his sniper and changed to his sword and shield. He slowly started to walk down the alley, sword ready with his shield at his side. He reached a turn and peeked around the edge, there was a black haired girl in a red dress talking to an orange haired man in a bowlers hat and white jacket. Something shoved him out into the open and he almost tripped.

"hey boss, I found someone snooping around and listening to your conversation", the two people turned and looked at him while he looked at the person who shoved him and snarled. He readied his sword and shield and glanced at the two people. The person was wearing a fedora and aiming a machine gun at him. The two people walked over and watched to see how the wolf would react, his dark red fur ruffled in the breeze that was passing through the alleyway. The girl put her hand on the gun and pushed it down.

"my name is cinder, this is torchwick." She notioned towards the man with the bowler hat. "and who might you be" she asked.

"ragnik" he replied, "what were you talking about, were you conspiring against the faunus".

"actually we are working with them, would you like to help" she said.

"I guess" he lowered his sword and stood straight "and what would you have me do".

1 year later, night after beacon initiation

Ragnik's pov

I can't believe I'm doing this, breaking into one of the best schools in remnant and trying to assassinate a little girl that caused some grief. He was trying to currently climb the cliff in front of beacon, his sniper rifle strapped to his back and a mask hiding his identity. He reached the edge and pulled himself over it, little pebbles falling as he crawled away from the edge. He stopped a second to catch his breath, glancing around he saw the fountain in the distance and no one around. He got up into a crouched position and started slowly sneaking to the dormitories. He stopped at the base of a tree next to the dorms. Cinder told him that to find the girl he had to follow the scent of roses, he smelled the air and definitely smelled a small hint of roses. It was coming from the 6th window on the 3rd story. He stuck his claws into the tree and hoisted himself onto the lowest branch, he continued doing this until he got to one that was near the window. He crawled out next to the window and quietly opened it, he stepped inside and looked around. There was several packed bags around the room, four beds, each with a person sleeping in it, a desk and four chairs. There was four girls, one with black hair, one with yellow hair, one with white hair, and then the final with black hair and a red highlight, his target. He stayed crouched and snuck over to his targets bed. He placed a claw on her neck then blacked out.

He woke up to a screeching pain in the side of his head, he opened his eyes and saw the four girls standing around him. 'shit, they caught me.' His mask was missing and so was his weapons. The girl with the yellow hair stepped forward and punched his muzzle, he whimpered and looked down. "what were you doing to ruby" she yelled at him.

"I refuse to tell you anything" he then realized he was tied to a chair to the point where the only thing he could move was his neck and head.

"you will tell us what you were doing or I'll make sure that you don't have a face" she spat back with another punch to the muzzle.

"I was here to assassinate her, I will say nothing else" he calmly said back. The next punch hit his groin almost sending tears down his cheeks and really loud whimpering coming from his mouth.

"oh I'm sorry, did that hurt" she said with a hint of sarcasm. "here's another one" the hit brought several tears to his eyes wetting the fur under them. She pulled her arm back for another punch but was stopped by the girl named ruby.

"yang wait" ruby said. Yang put her fist down but glared at him.

Ooooooh cliffhanger, please tell me if I missed anything or messed up because I have never really been good at writing. Also in the far future there might be one or two lemons. MIGHT, keyword there.


	2. Fighting introductions

Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but it was really late at night and I was really tired. And for those who don't know what a tower shield is, it's a shield that goes from head to toe and is usually three to four feet wide.

Ragnik's pov

Ruby walked up to me and put her hand on my muzzle, "will you tell us who you are? Please".

"Ragnik, that's my name" I quietly responded.

"that doesn't seem like a good name" she replied with worry in her voice.

"well I'm not exactly a good person" I said with anger in my voice.

"you could be" she said quietly so that I could barely hear her.

"and why would that matter to you" I said back.

"you don't seem like a killer to me" she replied softly.

"but I am, why would I look like a wolf if I wasn't a killer" I shouted back, a growl escaping my mouth. Her hand retreated and she backed up a few steps.

"your eyes are too gentle to be a killer's" she said with more worry in her voice. I stared in surprise at her, no one has ever talked about my eyes. I looked down in sadness, I guess she is right, I have always hesitated to kill.

"well this looks rather interesting" everyone turned to the door to see who the voice came from. Professor Ozpin -stepped in and looked around, "I expected an argument, judging from the shouting. But this is far more interesting" we all looked surprised to see how he was reacting to this. "young man, what is your occupation or job?".

"I don't have one" I replied.

"then I guess you just climbed a cliff and snuck across the campus for no reason then. Assassin is a job you know" what, but how did he see me. "No one can come on campus without me knowing Mr. everstar" how did he know my last name.

"I've been trained to assassinate trouble makers, people that make things harder, like ruby here. She made my bosses work harder than it already was." I said.

" and what does your boss do for work might I ask" he calmly replied.

"he robs shops" I said reluctantly.

"are you talking about roman torchwick?" he asked.

"yes" I replied.

"girls, please untie him" he requested, they stared at him in shock and then came over and untied me. I stood up and stared at the girls, I was at least a foot taller than all of them. I looked back to Ozpin and he motioned for me to follow him. He walked out and I followed.

"I would like my mask and weapons" I said.

"there is no need for them yet" he said as he continued to walk down the hall. What did he mean 'yet'.

"yet?" I questioned.

"you will be joining this school so I can keep an I on you, you will perform a battle in the arena to prove you are good enough, should you fail you will be handed over to the military." He said. We then walked through the halls in silence, he stopped to open a steel door then stepped in. I stepped in after him. Inside was a concrete hallway with a line of cells on the side. I knew what he was doing, I readied myself to fight. "we are not here to imprison you, you just need a place to stay for the night and this is the only place we have for you." He said before I did anything. He opened one of the cell doors, I went in and he let go of the door. "I'll leave it open, but please don't cause a problem" I nodded. I looked at the bed, the white sheets actually looked pretty comfortable. I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

I woke to a knocking on the metal doors, I opened my eyes and looked over. Professor Ozpin was standing there with my sniper and mask in his hands. "get up, your match is in half an hour" he said. I got out of the bed and stared at him.

"don't you have some kind of uniform for me to wear" I said realizing I was still wearing my tuxedo.

"yes, but you get it after your fight" he replied. I walked over and grabbed my mask, I put it on tucking my ears in it. I grabbed my rifle and put it in its sheath on my back.

"lead the way professor" I said. He walked through the steel door and I followed. He led me through the hallways and into a room. I went in and looked around, inside was an arena with seats halfway around it. There was a class in session and a woman with blonde hair and a wand talking to the class. Ozpin motioned for me to sit down, then he started walking down to the arena. I decided to stay standing up, I noticed the team that tried to interrogate me was on the right side of the room. Thankfully they hadn't noticed me yet, Ozpin walked up to the woman and whispered something in her ear. She stopped talking, Ozpin motioned for me to come down.

"would anyone like to fight Mr. Ragnik?", I jumped down into the arena causing almost no noise. I walked over and stood by Ozpin. Only one person raised there hand, yang. She walked down into the arena and stood on one side, I stood on the other.

"just so you know professor, hold me down once the match is done if my aura drops below half.", Ozpin turned and looked at me surprised, he nodded his head then went up into the seats and sat down. I detached my sniper from my back and dropped it. Yang looked at me surprised then it turned into a snarl. She ran at me and threw a right hook, I caught it and used her momentum to throw her behind me. She hit the wall and slid down, she got up with red in her eyes. She shot a few shells at me and it bounced off my aura lowering it. I crouched and waited for her to do something. She jumped at me and tried to throw another right hook, I launched myself into her and uppercutted. Her fist caught me in the stomach and my fist hit her jaw launching her into the air. I hit the ground and couldn't stay standing, I collapsed onto all fours and almost threw up. A fist connected with my skull and I was flattened to the ground, I rolled out of the way and the ground was hit where I just was. She kicked my ribs and sent me flying a few feet, I got up and dodged another punch aimed for my head. I rolled over to my sniper and transformed it to my sword and shield. Her fist connected with my shield pushing me back a few feet. I swung my sword and it connected with her shoulder, it fazed her for a second and I swung again. She put up her gauntlets to block it, my blade bounced off harmlessly. She uppercutted my chest sending me back into the wall, I stood the shield in front of me and charged. My shield connected with her and sent her to the ground, I slammed the hilt of my sword into her head and knocked her out. I stood straight and looked at the aura meters, mine was in the dark orange and yang's was in the red. I dropped my weapons and glanced at Ozpin. I felt a iron taste in my mouth, I spit up and saw blood.

"Glynda, hold him down." Ozpin yelled, I felt an invisible force me to the ground and hold me down. I looked up and saw the woman named glynda pointing her wand at me. I started to get a headache and all my muscles were starting to hurt. I grabbed my mask and tore it off, I started to get bigger and stronger. My mind started to get clouded and I couldn't control my movements. Even with the force holding me down my body started to stand up and growl. My tuxedo started ripping apart because my body was growing into a massive werewolf. I looked up at the class and saw everyone through reddened eyes. I crouched and launched myself into the stands bringing my claws down on whoever was in my way. Before I hit the stands a red and black force slammed into me and forced me back to the arena floor. I looked at what hit me and saw ruby standing on my chest. I tried to hit her with my claws and they were knocked aside by a scythe In her hands. I howled and tried to strike her again, my hand was knocked away and the blade of the scythe was at my throat. I growled but held still. I concentrated on turning back, my body started to shrink and ruby stepped off my chest keeping her scythe at my throat. I returned to my normal form and regained control of my movements.

"ragnik, you ok?" ruby asked.

"I'm fine, please remove your scythe from my throat" I replied. She pulled away her scythe and it transformed into a medium sized rectangle that she attached to her back.

"what was that" she said.

"my semblance, I have no control of my semblance" I answered. She offered her hand to me and I took it. I pulled myself up and almost fell over, ruby caught me and draped my arm around her. I didn't have any strength left to do anything so I just went with it. One of her team members with the bow jumped down and helped. They dragged me over to a seat and sat me down, they sat next to me and helped me stay sitting up. My dress shirt and jacket was mostly ripped up revealing my muscled chest. My pants were mostly fine except for a single rip on the right leg. "hey Ozpin, do you have a room for me yet" I said with what little strength I had left. I looked at everyone and they were all staring at me with surprise.

"yes I do have a room for you. Come on ladies, help him follow me." He walked out of the room, the girls helped me stand up and follow. He led us through the halls to a door near ruby's room. He opened the door and went in, we went in and looked around. Inside was a bed and desk with a chair next to it. They layed me down on the bed and stood off to the side.

I weakly pointed at the girl with the bow and said "I never caught your name".

"Blake" she said, I nodded and closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A strange relationship

Ragnik's pov

I woke up to something cuddling with me in bed. I opened my eyes and looked down, ruby was between my arms cuddling me. She was obviously asleep, but why did she get in bed with me. She stopped snoring and opened her eyes. She pushed away from me and looked away.

"oh, I'm so sorry ragnik. It's just that you were kinda freaking out in your sleep." She said hurriedly. I knew what she was talking about, I usually had nightmares that made me freak out. "you started saying 'please no' a lot, I touched you and it lessened a little bit. I layed down with you because I thought cuddling would help you all the way." She explained. That was the strange thing. I found out a few months ago that when another person slept with me I wouldn't have nightmares, that was only because cinder had slept with me.

"it's alright ruby, I understand what happened. Don't be worried, it's normal for me." I said. She relaxed and cuddled up with me again.

"it's just, your fur is so soft. I can't help it. I still don't believe you're a killer." She said as she rested her hands on my chest. My shirt and jacket were tatters so I was pretty much wearing nothing on my top half. I took what was left of it and tossed it on the desk, I'd have to go buy another tuxedo later. She softly ran her hands across my chest. I noticed my tail start to wag and ruby giggled.

"what's so funny?" I asked.

"can you not control your tail" she said, I shook my head and smiled. She hugged me and stood up.

"don't you have classes to attend to." I said.

"yes, but Ozpin told me I could take the day off to take care of you" she replied.

"take care of me?" I questioned.

"yeah, because I accidentally hurt you while trying to hold you down" she said as she pointed at my stomach and left hand. I looked at my stomach and saw a big gash going from the middle of my right side to the bottom of my left side. On my right hand was a cut down my middle finger and down my Palm to my wrist. My stomach was still bleeding a little bit and my hand was covered in blood. I just then noticed all the pain coming from it.

"do you know where any duct tape is." I said

"yeah, in the supply closet down the hall" she said with a confused look on her face.

"please show me" I replied. She lead me out of the room and down the hall to a large oak door, she pushed on it and it slowly opened. I looked in and saw several shelves in a room the size of a dorm, I saw the duct tape on one of the shelves. I grabbed the duct tape and walked out closing the door behind me.

"aren't you going to the infirmary or something like that." She said.

"no, I'm fine."

"FINE! YOUR BLEEDING OUT FROM A MASSIVE GASH IN YOUR STOMACH, YOU CANT BE FINE!" she yelled at me.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look ruby, I'm not going to die if I don't tend to it. Besides, bandages are an annoyance to me." I replied with a calm face. I took a large strip of duct tape and taped the gash shut. I didn't do anything to my hand because it would mess up my grip.

"would at least let someone look at it." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"maybe after classes. Could you find Ozpin and tell him I'll be needing my uniform now."

"why, you haven't been accepted into the school… oh." She looked down and noticed I was without anything to cover my chest. "I'll get to that." She disappeared and left several rose petals where she had been standing. I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. I needed to think. Was I still loyal to roman and cinder, or have I changed sides. I layed on my back and fell back to sleep.

"hello, are you awake yet." I heard ruby and opened my eyes. She was leaning over me with a concerned look on her face.

"why are you in here again?" I said. I sat up and looked at her.

"Ozpin has assigned me to be a companion to you, so now I can hold you down when you go all werewolfy." She said.

"excuse me, am I not allowed to be alone." I said as I stood up and my claws slowly came out.

"n-n-no it's j-just that Ozpin wanted to make sure that you weren't b-bad anymore." She stuttered out in fear.

"fine, where's the uniform." I growled out. She pointed to the desk. On it was a black suit with red trim and a white dress shirt and red tie. "please leave so I can get dressed." She got up and walked out the door shutting it behind her. I got dressed and stepped out, ruby was waiting by the door.

"you have been assigned to take all of the classes I'm in. Let's go." She said it with a calm voice. We started walking to her first class. We went in and sat down, I was forced to sit by her according to her knowledge of what Ozpin said. We went to few more classes for the day before it was over. After the last class ruby led me to the dining hall for dinner. I got some food and sat down with her, her team, and another team.

The blonde looked at me and asked "why is he still here after what he did."

The red headed girl looked at him with glare "don't be rude to people John."

"sorry pyrrah." John replied.

Ruby reached and pet my head. My tail started wagging and everyone burst into laugher except me and ruby, I sighed and hung my head. She scratched between my ears and I smiled. I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes, ruby giggled.

"what's so funny" I said in a happy tone.

"your acting like your enjoying it."

"that's because I am enjoying it, it feels nice." She laughed and I laughed with her.

After dinner we separated and went to our rooms. I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up on the floor. I got up and looked at my bed, it was broken into several pieces and everything else on it was torn up. Everything else in the room was fine except the floor, there was claw marks all over the floor. I started panting and freaking out, this had never happened before. I stumbled out my door and started running, not anywhere in particular but away from my room. I was running for awhile and found myself in the forest nearby the school. Exhaustion overtook me and I collapsed.


	4. Memory lost

Ragnik pov

My muscles groaned as I tried to keep going.

"hello" a deep voice said from behind me.

"who are you, what do you want." My chest was heaving from the effort of pushing myself up into a kneel.

"well, that's not very nice. How about we go say hi to your new headmaster." It said back. It walked over into my view, he was a living shadow, his eyes glowed red and his black form transparent. He shot his hand forward and dug his claws into my chest. He turned and started dragging me back to beacon. He directed his eyes at me and I lost conscious.

I woke to pain erupting in my chest. The shadowed hand in my chest started crushing the ribs in its grasp. The shadowed man ripped his hand out of my chest taking most of my ribs with it. I almost passed out from the pain. I glanced down and saw my heart exposed to the sunlight.

"OZPIN, COME OUT AND FACE ME!" The shadow yelled.

I was gushing blood everywhere and I had no way to stop it. I slowly stood and looked around. I was in the beacon courtyard, the shadow man in front of me with his back turned.

"no, you will face me." I noticed that there was hundreds of students that were standing in front of the school. Some of them were severely injured. I guess they fought him.

He slowly turned to look at me. His skin turned darker and he was no longer transparent.

"Then face me." He stepped forward towards me and punched my stomach. I hunched over and almost lost my balance. I shot my fist up and straightened myself. He was launched backwards and landed in the fountain that was nearby. He stood up and spit out a black liquid. "your dying, just let me end your life."

"no." I leapt at him and bit down on his shoulder as hard as I could. My mouth was flooded with a bitter tasting liquid that I guessed was his blood. He grabbed my neck with his other hand and tore me off him. I was slammed into the water and felt my left wrist snap. I thrashed as he attempted to drown me. My hand connected with his arm and I dug my claws into it. I tore the muscle from his arm and jumped to my feet. My jaws closed around his neck and I bit down as hard as I could. I heard a loud snap as I felt his I felt his neck break in my jaws. He howled as he slowly fell limp and died. I released his neck and he collapsed into the water, his black blood spreading through the water with my blood too. I stepped out of the fountain and collapsed.

I caught glimpses of different students around me trying to stop the blood. One specific student was kneeling beside my head. I couldn't see her face because she had a Hood on with a blue cloak wrapped around her. I could tell it was a she because she had breasts. She placed her hands on my head and I fell unconscious.

I woke to being dragged through the halls of some medieval school. My body wouldn't move when I tried. It was night and my entire chest was wrapped in bandages. There was no one around except for the person dragging me.

I was propped up on a wall and the person stepped in front of me, it was a girl. Her eyes were the only thing visible about her, they were glowing dark blue, the rest of her body was concealed in a blue cloak.

"who are you?" her voice was soft, but determined.

Who was I? " I'm… I don't know." I didn't know who I was, I didn't know anything.

"come on, we're going to talk to Ozpin." She turned me and looped her arms under mine. She dragged me through the halls and onto an elevator. She was remarkably strong for a person her size. She set me down and pressed a button on the elevator. The doors closed and we started moving up. My muscles started to ache and I realized I could move now.

The doors opened and she dragged me in. I was propped up onto the wall.

"okay, he's here Ozpin." She said.

"thank you shadow, you may leave." A voice replied from somewhere in the room. My vision slightly foggy and unable to focus my eyes I couldn't make out the person approaching me. The girl named shadow turned and left.

"who are you?" I replied.

"my name is Ozpin, I thought you knew who I was." He said, his form crouched in front of me and I could make out grey hair and glasses.

"why would I know you when I don't know myself." I said.

"you wouldn't, because you appear to have lost your memory." He whispered under his breath.

"I can still hear you." I said.

"you have changed quite a bit." He said.

"I'm sure that I've changed, but is it good or bad." I said, cracking a smile while talking.

"and appear to have lost all seriousness." He said.

"I don't feel different, I feel fuzzy as normal." I said, smile widening.

"well for one you have black fur instead of red." He said.

"excuse me. Your saying I have fur," My smile disappeared, and I looked down. " holy shit your right." I saw black fur all over my body and freaked out, standing up and hyperventilating.

"calm down, you have always had fur." He said, backing away slowly.

I calmed down a bit and looked down again. "always?" he nodded. "have I always been this tall?"

"you actually grew five feet."

"WHAT, do you know why?!"

"yes."

"how?"

"you drank the blood of a powerful grimm, on accident I think."

"what's a grimm, and what do you mean drank it's blood."

"for grimm, we will talk about that later. For drinking it's blood, you tore it's shoulder apart with your teeth." He said.

"I just hope I never did that with any girls."

"please keep the humor to a minimum Mr. Everstar."

"Everstar, is that my name."

"last name, first name is ragnik actually."

"ragnik? Sounds stupid, you sure that was my name?"

"yes I'm sure, you told me yourself."

"okay." I sighed and sat down. " do you have anything to eat. I feel in the mood for tacos."

"sorry, all I have are cookies."

"they will do." He walked over to a desk and grabbed a plate of cookies that was on it.

"here you go." He walked back over to me and handed me the plate.

I slowly ate the cookies and relaxed, Ozpin watching me the entire time. "what, is something wrong." I said.

"nothing, just watching."

I finished the cookies and put the plate on the floor. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the sound of footsteps.


End file.
